Felicidade Alegria E AMORES IMPOSSÍVEIS?
by LyseSegert
Summary: Heh... XD


Ação: entre ...  
Pensamento: entre " ... "  
MdM : Mascara da Morte, mas ele será carinhosamente chamado de Tio. 3 

Blablabla... CDZ não é meu é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Bandai, e cia.  
Se fosse... olha diabólicamente pra Kamus e Shaka MUAHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁHÁ!

Divirtam-se. XDD

Fic's minhas nunca tem título... Por isso eu vou pôr qualquer título... XD

**Felicidade... alegria... e... amor? o.o**

Os Marinas, que são outra cambada de desocupados (ohh..irresposáveis... '), resolveram abusar dos Cavaleiros de Ouro (OPA! Não estranhem os Marininhas, é culpa da autora que não mede as palavras... ..) e se "estabeleceram" nas 12 casas pra ver um filme...

Na frente da Casa de Peixes só se ouviam barulhos de chutes, socos, coisas quebrando, gritos, gargalhadas...

Milo - Hohoho... o MdM tá na casa do Afrodite?  
MdM - CHAHAM! ESCORPICHATO!  Eu DETESTO aquele pisciano ridículo, fui claro? u-u  
Milo - Sim senhor, é claaaaaaaaro que acredito.  
Kamus - Ô SEUS DESOCUPADOS DESGRAÇADOS PAREM DE FAZER BADERNA NA MINHA CASA!  
Mu e Milo - Gomen Nasai! Kamus!  
Kamus - E que falou de vocês seus bestas... ISAAK! HYOGA! PAREM DE PULAR NA MINHA CAMA, CARAMBA!  
Isaak - Sinto muito mestre Kamus. A CULPA É DO HYOGA!  
Hyoga - O queeeeeeeeeee? Eu sou a vítima! cara inocente  
MdM - Com essa cara, convence muuuuuuuito, pato.   
Hyoga - PATO É A MÃE! Nããããoooo mamããããaããeeeeeeeeeeee!  
Mu - alcança a camisa de Kamus pra Hyoga Toma, é melhor que um lenço1 Hyoga - meleca toda a camiseta de Kamus  
Kamus - POMBAS, MU! SÓ ENSINA O QUE NÃO DEVE!  
Mu - cara de choro  
MdM - Nhá...   
Kamus - Meus queridos amiguinhos... SUMAM DAQUI!  
Isaak - Mestre Kamus, sinto mas não posso obedece-lo.  
Kamus - Por que não?  
MdM - Blah... Em conversa de picolé e sorvete, ninguém se mete. sai arrastando Milo e Mu  
Hyoga - Adeus mestre Kamus, logo voltarei.  
Kamus - "Eu não faço questão"   
Isaak - Eu não posso... porque.  
Kamus - Por quê?  
Isaak - fala bem baixinho PorqueeuamooIoeeletánacasadepeixeseeuqueroencontrá-lo Kamus - O QUÊ? surdo  
Isaak - CACETE! TÁ DIFÍCIL? EU AMO O IO, ELE TAH NA CASA DE PEIXES. QUERO ME ENCONTRAR COM ELE! ò.ó Kamus - pasmo  
Io - chega do nada Quem é que tá na casa de peixes?  
Kamus - Você... DIGO, O AFRODITE! É! O AFRODITE!  
Isaak - vermelho Ah, oi, Io.  
Kamus - Vamos descer pra festinha?  
Io - Não precisava nem pedir, Kamyu-sama.

Eles descem as escadarias felizes até chegar num típico rochedo grego cheio de oliveiras. Os três vestiam túnicas brancas que esvoaçavam.

Kamus - Venta bastante hoje.  
Isaak - Sim... olhando pra Io Um lindo dia... Lindo demais... Io, eu quero falar com.  
Io - TIO MÁSCARA DA MORTE!  
MdM - AIMEUDEUS AQUELE SER ME ACHOU! usando Shura de escudo  
Io - Titio! 3  
MdM - Nhããã... Não deixa essa criança chegar perto de mim, Shura!  
Shura - Por que, Máscara?  
MdM - Eu.odeio.esse.ser.  
Io - Por quê?  
Isaak - Eu desisto... senta do lado de Bian e deita a cabeça no ombro dele  
Kamus - Essas crianças... Nunca amam realmente.  
Shaka - pegando uma mecha dos cabelos de Kamus Kamyu, mas você me ama, não é?  
Kamus - Por que você faz perguntas das quais já sabe as repostas?  
Shaka - Kamyu.  
Milo - Aê! Desculpa interromper a novela das oito, mas o Máscara mandou o Io pro Seikishiki!  
Kamus - QUÊ? olha e vê Máscara rindo maléficamente  
Shaka - Eu resolvo isso. desaparece  
Kamus - Três... dois... um.  
Shaka - reaparece pronto.  
Io - aparece e cai em cima de MdM Tio! ¦lt;br>MdM - Você só sabe dizer isso, moleque?  
Io - Não... eu não sei... aproxima a boca do ouvido de MdM Só falar... Io faz um lindo olhar malicioso com seus olhos cor-de-rosa  
MdM - Você... enlouqueceu, Scylla?  
Io - Não tio, apenas enjooei de ser "uma criança"  
Kamus - O que será que aqueles dois tão fazendo sentados um sobre o outro?  
Milo - Nem te conto, migaaaaaaaaaa!  
Kamus - congela Milo

Depois daquela cena muito estranha, Máscara fica totalmente traumatizado. Tanto que nem consegue ajudar Shura a roubar o chaveiro de estimação de Saga.

Misty - O que houve, Máscara?  
MdM - Hã? nada Misty... só uma coisa que me deixou intrigado.  
Misty - Confia em mim... MdM- .  
Misty - Sou seu amigo, pode desabafar.  
MdM - .  
Misty - Conta comigo pra compartilhar seus problemas.  
MdM - .  
Misty - CARAMBA! DEIXA DE SER CHATO E EXPLICA O QUE ACONTECEU, CARA!  
MdM - É que tipo... eu tou meio... intrigado com uma atitude do Io.  
Misty - Io de PRIscylla? Sei.  
MdM - Hey, não ofende ele não.  Misty - E desde quando você se importa?  
MdM - Er... ESQUECE! ù.ú

Máscara passa o resto do dia sozinho, dá uns foras legais no coitado do Dido (MDM do MAU...), não reage quando Bian fica chamando-o de MMC ou matemática... Máscara estava mau mesmo.

Quando um por do sol cor-de-cabelo-de-Io-ou-de-Alberich começa a colorir o céu, Máscara se senta na ponta do rochedo pra adimirá-lo e pensar na vida que a Morte é certa.

Tudo ia bem, até...

Io - TIO MÁSCARA! surgindo do nada  
MdM - Se assusta e cai do precipício  
Io - Tio Emedêeme? ;  
MdM - no fundo do precípicio todo quebrado  
Io - EU VOU AJUDÁ-LOOOOOOOO! pula e cai em cima de MdM-  
MdM - AIÊ! UM DIA ESSA CRIANÇA ME MATA!  
Io - Titio! 3 MdM - Eu não tenho mais saúde pra agüentar esse diabinho.  
Io - Diabinho? Mas eu sou um anjinhoooo... AA  
MdM - Aham, sei... MAS DÁ PRA SAIR DE CIMA DE MIM?  
Io - Não.  
MdM - Por que não?  
Io - Porque essa posição é perfeita.  
MdM - joga Io a 94723812784678126489214681264128 bilhões de km de distância  
Io - dá de cabeça numa pedra e desmaia  
MdM - Er... Io?  
Io - sanguinho saindo da cabeça  
MdM - EU MATEI O CARA! IOOOOOOO! sai correndo  
Io - abre os olhos lentamente e vê o rosto de MdM NHã... eu.  
MdM - Io! Reaja!  
Io - MAMÃE! abraça MdM  
MdM - joga Io longe "Mamãe" é o cacete!  
Io - Mas você é a cara da minha mamãe... ;  
MdM - Hàhàhá...  Io - Nós somos parecidos.  
MdM - Não! Eu sou mais bonito, mais gostoso, mais maturo.  
Io - Você se acha. P MdM - Eu não me acho. Eu SOU! o/  
Io -  MdM - D Io - Nhã... se joga por cima de MdM apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele Você é tão... arrogante... mas esse é seu charme.  
MdM - joga Io longe de novo e sai correndo  
Io - Máscara? o.o

Depois, durante a madrugada no Santu-alho, Io desce até a casa de câncer para fazer uma """""""""""""surpresa"""""""""" ao tio MdM. Chegando làporém, encontra MdM com Shura.  
Io dá um grito mudo e no mesmo segundo volta pro Satuário Marina.

**Capítulo 2**

MdM - Ô Capricorno, Afrogay! Cadê aquela besta de cabelo rosa pink?  
Afrodite - Afrogay é a mãe.  Hyoga - Hã? MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Shura - Não me chama de Capricorno não.  Que besta de cabelo Rosa Pink?  
Misty - aparecendo do nada JÁ SEI! O IO DE PRISCYLLA!  
MdM - Io de Pri-Scylla o clho!  Misty - E daí? ele mesmo se auto-proclama de Io de PriScylla.  
MdM - Tàtá... e Você sabe onde aquele Barbie-Boy se meteu?  Misty - Oh! 0 Só você não sabeeeeeeee!  
Shura - puxando Dido Vamos sair de fininho antes que o Máscara rode a Baiana.  
Dido - Ééééé... o.o seguindo Shura  
MdM - CACETE! CADÊ O IO, DÁ PRA FALAR LOGO, SUA BARBIE DE BUTIQUE?  
Misty - Fica calmo... o.O MdM - Eu ainda tou muito calmo... u.u Misty - Ah tá... se você diz.  
MdM - Fala onde o PriScylla se meteu.  Misty - Nananananananão. 3 Isaak - Ele voltou ontem pro Santuário Marinho. se metendo  
Misty - É! O Io foi pro Santu-alho dos Peixinhos.  
Isaak - ®§  
Misty - Não leva a sério... Heh? Máscaaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! MdM - correndo a 48623562384561238456231 km de distância na velocidade da luz

Santu-Alho dos Peixinhos -

Io estava arrancando as pétalas de uma flor, deitado na sua cama (cor de rosa XD), com seu pijama 4x maior que ele (rosa tb) com um moooooooonte de chocolates em volta

Io - Ninguém me ama.. Ninguém me quer... Bem me quer, Mal me quer.  
MdM - aparecendo "du nada" IO DE SCYLLA! puxando Io pelos cabelos ANDA LOGO SUA ATROCIDADE! VAMOS VOLTAR PRO SATUÁRIO!  
Io - Nhaaaaaaaaaii... - Tá machucando.  
MdM - Mas é pra machucar mesmo! Eu sou a favor de qualquer tipo de dor!  
Io - carinha manhosa Titio malvado! ;-;

Santuário de Athena -

Isaak - Você não vai atrás do Máscara da Morte?  
Misty - Eu não. u.u Isaak - Por quê? o.O Misty - Porque ele não me quer. u.u Isaak - Heh.. Nem vai ser preciso você ir... Eles já tão chegando... aponta MdM arrastando Io pelos cabelos a uns 10 metros de distância  
MdM - chega perto Olá. u.u Io - choramingando Me soltaaaaaaaaaa... ;  
Misty - Solta a criança, Máscara! tapinha no ombro de Máscara  
MdM - fuzila Misty com o olhar, mas solta Io  
Io - Obrigado, Tio Misty. ;  
Isaak - Io, você parece uma criança. É um caso perdido. u.u vai embora É uma vergonha para o nome dos Marinas.  
Io - BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! ToT MdM - Hey, Kraken.  
Isaak - Que foi?  
MdM - Não fala assim do meu """"""""""""""""""""""""""sobrinho"""""""""""""""""""""", a menos que queira ter muitos problemas. cosmo se eleva e MdM faz cara de malvado  
Isaak - OO medo Nháááááá... KAMUUUUUUUUUUS! sai correndo e se esconde atrás de Kamus que falava com Shaka e Mu  
Io - Tio MdM! o Você se importa comigo! faz menção de abraçar MdM  
MdM - chuta Io longe É que eu detesto gente metida. u.u#  
Misty - tapa a boca pra não rir  
MdM - Não é o que você tá pensando, lagartixa, eu tenho muitas coisas com o Shura.  
Misty - Sei... Coisas até demais.  
Julian - chegando do nada oi, Cavaleiro de Câncer, Oi Cavaleiro de Lagarto!  
Misty - Oi, Poseidon. o.o MdM - O que foi, Julian?  
Isaak, Sorento, Kasa, Krishna, Kanon e Thétis - Ave Senhor Julian, aqueles que vão morrer te saudam.  
Bian e Io - OI JUJU! o/  
Julian - Io, Bian, Kanon e Sorento, venham cá.  
os quatro se aproxima de Julian  
Julian - Houve um problema no Santuário: Os quatro pilares estão com vazamentos.  
Sorento - O QUÊ! OO Julian - A Saori teve um ataque lá no Sanuário porque eu não quis ir jantar com ela e quebrou esse quatro pilares.  
Kanon - MAS QUE VACA! Ò.Ó Julian - Eu sei... mas ela já está consertando os pilares, mas não dá pra vocês ficarem lá. então ficaram nos alojamentos do Santuário Bian - Melhor que nada. u.u'

Noite, alojamento dos Cavaleiros -

Misty está dormindo, sonhando com Máscara da Morte. Eles, mais Shura e Afrodite estavam na praia jogando vôlei. Quando de repente alguém/algo segura seu ombro e Misty acorda gritando.

Misty - AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! É você, Io.  Io - Oi Tio Misty.  
Misty - O que você quer no meio da noite?  
Io - Eu esqueci meu ursinho, dorme comigo? a cara mais inocente possível  
Misty - passa a mão na cabeça de Io Durmo. 3 Io - se deita do lado de Misty  
Misty - pensa "Esse 'ser' parece uma criança"  
Io - abraça Misty  
Misty - oo'  
Io - Eu tenho mania de abraçar meu ursinho, então é por isso que eu tou te abraçando. ;  
Misty - Abraçe o quanto quiser. pisca  
Io - olhos grandes e brilhantes  
Misty - senta hàhá... Me pega! XD Io - abraça Misty pela cintura. o pijama 4x maior que Io começa a cair dos ombros  
Misty -  
Io - dá um beijinho na bochecha de Misty  
Misty -  
Io - Boa noite, Misty. Eu adoro você e o Tio MdM. Vocês são os únicos que são legais comigo.  
Misty - Nhã... Durma bem Io. se joga na cama pensando "Haja energia pra agüentar o pique dessa criança carente"

Fim ou continua? o.ò


End file.
